Stand By Me
by xthetimeladyx
Summary: "House tiene un accidente y pierde la memoria..."
1. Chapter 1

_**Helloo! ;D See de nuevoo yoo! *-* heheh buee esto se me ocurrio hacee comooo mucho tiempo! pero recién ando de vacaciones y lo puedo subir ;D hehe espero que les guste ;D este capi es solo el comienzo ;D poco a poco ira tomando formaa no se de cuantos capitulos sera pero buee espero que les guste ;D HA! lo olvidabaaa Dedicado para mis bitches Tina, Lisandra e Isaa ( las cuales basicamente me amenazaron para subirlo ;D ) ILY bitchees ;D **_

_**buee no los entretengo Mass ;D leean ;D **_

_Ningun personaje es mioo!es de los malditos esoos de DS y FOX ¬¬ _

* * *

><p>- Cuddy – Thirteen entro sin tocar la puerta tomando por sorpresa –<p>

- Que pasa? – dio un pequeño salto a causa del susto causado por la intromisión –

- Wilson quiere verte en ER

- Por que? – respondió ya mas tranquila –

- House tubo un accidente y necesitan verte –

- Que le sucedió? – se levanto y camino hacia Thirteen –

- Al parecer iba en su moto y al cruzar la calle choco con un auto, fue lo único que el paramédico supo decirnos. Chase y Foreman se preparan para entrar al quirófano pero…

- Que, por que no han entrado?

- Necesitan que alguien que firme el permiso.

"Ambas doctoras caminaban hacia ER, ahí encontraron a Wilson, Chase, Foreman y Taub."

- Que sucede? – pregunto Cuddy a los 4 médicos –

- Necesitamos un responsable para operarlo – dijo Foreman –

- Y por que no has firmado Tu? – la decana le pregunto a Wilson –

- Yo lo recibí en ER, soy su medico, no puedo firmar y ellos trabajan para el. Necesitamos un abogado.

- No hay tiempo – Cuddy tomo el expediente y firmo el consentimiento – Yo me hago responsable.

"Los cuatro doctores entraron de inmediato al quirófano. Wilson y Cuddy decidieron esperar en el despacho de ella, Cuddy lucia muy nerviosa al igual que Wilson. Dos horas después la operación finalizo y Foreman entro a la oficina."

- Como esta? – fue lo primero que dijo Cuddy al ver a Foreman entrar –

- Detuvimos la hemorragia interna y las costillas rotas, aun no sabemos que tan grave fue el daño debido al golpe en la cabeza, tomamos dos resonancias y no aparecen indicios de que exista algún daño grave pero lo sabremos mejor cuando reaccione. Thirteen y Chase lo llevaron ya a una habitación.

- Bien – Hablo Wilson – Gracias!

"Foreman salio de la oficina dejándolos solos."

- Su maldita moto! – fue lo que dijo Cuddy después de algunos minutos de silencio –

- Tranquila, el estará bien! – Wilson se acerco a ella –

- Lo se, es House, siempre sale bien! – dijo la decana – Vamos, quiero verlo.

- Vamos.

"Ambos doctores tomaron el ascensor en dirección a la habitación de House. Al entrar encontraron a Chase y Thirteen."

- Esta estable – hablo Chase – Mas tarde Foreman hará una resonancia para ver si hay algo nuevo –

- Gracias – dijo Cuddy que se dirigía hacia House –

- Los dejaremos solos.

"Dijo Thirteen antes de salir seguida de Chase."

- Le diré a Debby que cancele mis citas de la tarde para quedarme con el. – hablo el oncólogo –

- No, yo me quedare con el. Tú ve a tus consultas. Yo me quedare, llamare a mi Mama que vaya a casa con Rachel, también me quedare a cuidarlo por la noche. – decía Cuddy sin dejar de ver a House –

- Segura? No tienes por que hacerlo, yo puedo quedarme. – a Wilson le extrañaba mucho la actitud de Cuddy –

- Si – la decana al fin volteo a ver a Wilson – Ve, cualquier cosa que suceda yo te avisare.

- Ok, entonces nos vemos mas tarde, antes de irme pasare a ver como esta!

- Bien!

"Cuando Cuddy se quedo sola con House se acerco a el, tomo el banco para sentarse junto a el. La decana no dejaba de observar al Dr. Lucia tan tranquilo y un poco pálido, tomo la mano de House entre las suyas."

- ¡Que manía tienes para que siempre terminemos así! – sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse - Tu, en una cama de hospital y Yo como siempre junto a ti! –

"Sonrío ante ese comentario, por que sabia que era verdad, Ella siempre terminaba así, A su lado en momentos como ese, siempre con el mismo miedo a perderlo. No supo cuanto tiempo paso así, acariciando sus manos, mirando el monitor que marcaba los signos vitales del medico que mas dolores de cabeza le causaba. Foreman entro a la habitación."

- Cuddy, llevaremos a House para realizarle la resonancia –

- Bien – Cuddy se separo de House y antes de que la enfermera sacara la cama de House, le acaricio la mejilla –

"Algunos minutos después regresaban Foreman, seguidos por Thirteen y Taub que llevaban a House de nuevo a su habitación. Cuddy se acerco a House de nuevo."

- Encontraste algo? – pregunto la decana observando a House –

- Tiene una pequeña fisura en el lóbulo temporal – Foreman la mostró a Cuddy la placa del cráneo de House – No parece ser muy profunda, pero sabremos el daño causado hasta que reaccione –

"La decana observo con detenimiento la placa después miro a House."

- Esperemos que despierte pronto – volvió a mirar al Dr. – Gracias!

- No hay alguna razón para que no lo haga, solo hay que estar vigilándolo –

- Yo me quedare aquí. Vayan a descansar.

- Bien – Los tres Dr. Salieron de la habitación –

"La decana volvió a sentarse junto a el, se sentó junto a el, se quito sus tacones y en el silencio de la habitación se quedo dormida. A la mañana siguiente Wilson entro a la habitación con dos vasos de café en la mano."

- Buenos días! – el medico levanto la voz para despertar a la decana –

- Hola – dijo Cuddy apartándose de House –

- Te traje un café – le extendió el vaso – Que tal paso la noche?

- Bien pero Foreman encontró una fisura en su lóbulo temporal, no sabremos que daño causo hasta que despierte – Cuddy sonaba muy preocupada tomo un sorbo de café –

- Deberías ir a descansar, yo me quedare con el esta tarde.

- Creo que si, iré a mi casa, volveré en unas hrs. Avísame si despierta o pasa algo.

- Claro.

"Cuddy salio del hospital y subió a su auto. Al llegar su casa entro y dejo todo en la mesa de centro de su sala, camino a la cocina y encendió la cafetera, se sentó en un banco del desayunador y escucho voces que venial del pasillo, seguidas de unos pequeños pasos que se dirigían hacia ella."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara... <strong>_

**_Gracias por Leer! _**

**_Review? aunqe sea para reclamarme! ;D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento mucho la demora! :s pero buee andaba corta de inspiracion! pero buee ya aca les dejo otro capi! el 3ero casi lo tengo ya completo! no me vuele a pasar esto de tardarme tanto hehe ;D bueno espero que les guste un beso! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,<br>they slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe."**_

__- TheBeatles -__

* * *

><p><em><em>"Cuddy salio del hospital y subió a su auto. Al llegar su casa entro y dejo todo en la mesa de centro de su sala, camino a la cocina y encendió la cafetera, se sentó en un banco del desayunador y escucho voces que venial del pasillo, seguidas de unos pequeños pasos que se dirigían hacia ella."<em>_

- ¡Mami! – dijo Rachel al ver a Cuddy –

- ¡Pequeña! – Cuddy tomo en brazos a su hija – ¿Como estas mi niña?

- ¡Bien mami! – la niña llenaba de besos la cara de Cuddy –

- ¿Me extrañaste?

- ¡Si mami!

- ¿Mucho?

- ¡Mucho, mucho! – no dejaba de abrazar a Cuddy –

- Rachel – Hablo la madre de Cuddy, Alice – Deja a tu mama descansar, mas tarde podrán jugar.

- ¡Ok! – la niña le dio un ultimo beso a Cuddy y se fue corriendo a la sala –

- ¿Como estas hija?- dijo sentándose junto a ella –

- Bien, solo estoy un poco cansada. Gracias por venir así a última hora.

- Por nada y ¿cual fue esa emergencia que tuviste? Anoche te note muy nerviosa.

- House tuvo un accidente en su moto.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Dentro de todo, si.

- Pero aun no entiendo, Ustedes dos son… – Cuddy la interrumpió –

- No mama nada de eso… solo somos amigos – la voz de Cuddy cambio –

- Bien – no quiso preguntar mas del tema al ver la reacción de Cuddy – deberías descansar, dormir un poco.

- No puedo, debo regresar al hospital, solo tomare un baño, así me relajare un poco.

- Esta bien, será como tu quieras – Alice se levanto – entonces anda ve, te preparare algo, para que al menos comas algo. – Cuddy asintió, se levanto y antes de salir dijo –

- Mama, podrías quedarte unos días, solo hasta que House mejore.

- Bien sabes que si. – le sonrío –

- Gracias!

"Cuddy entro a su habitación, se quito los tacones y fue directo a la ducha. Después de algunos minutos salio un poco mas relajada. No podía dejar de pensar en House, así que tomo su celular y llamo a Wilson."

- ¡Hola! – respondió Wilson –

- Hola Wilson, solo llamaba para saber como esta House.

- El esta bien, aun no despierta.

- Bien, solo llamaba para eso, llegare al hospital en unas horas.

- Ok, nos vemos en unas horas.

- ¡Adiós!

"Corto la llamada y comenzó a vestirse, salio de su habitación y comió junto a su madre y Rachel. Una hora mas tarde Cuddy llegaba al hospital, saludo a un par de enfermeras y entro a su oficina seguida de su asistente."

- Buenas tardes Dra. Cuddy

- Hola Anna, Algo nuevo?

- Dra. Ya están listos los informes bimestrales para la junta, solo necesitan su revisión y su firma, Llamo el presidente de la junta directiva.

- ¿Y que dijo?

- Que la fecha de la junta había cambiado.

- ¿Qué? – Cuddy alzo un poco la voz – y ¿Cuándo será?

- Hoy, a las 4pm.

- No entiendo por que soy la ultima en enterarme de sus decisiones. ¿No te dijo el por que del cambio?

- Si, dijo que tenía un viaje muy importante de emergencia.

- ¡Genial! – dijo sin ánimos y se sentó frente a su escritorio – Eso es todo?

- Si hasta ahora si Dra.

- Bien, gracias Anna, puedes retirarte.

- Ok Dra. – la chica salio de la oficina –

"Cuddy comenzó a leer los expedientes que tenia sobre su escritorio, horas mas tarde termino de revisar y firmar los informes los acomodo, tomo su bata y salio de la oficina, dejo los informes en el escritorio de su asistente y camino hacia el ascensor donde se encontró con Wilson."

- Hola! – lo saludo Cuddy al verlo –

- Pensé que un no llegabas.

- Llegue hace unas horas, pero tenia trabajo que hacer, ¿y tu que haces aquí abajo? Pensé que estarías con House.

- Estaba con el, pero me llamaron y tuve que venir.

- Y ¿con quien esta el?

- Foreman y Taub estaban con el, iba a revisar si había algo nuevo.

- Bien, no hay que dejarlo solo en cualquier momento podría despertar.

- ¿Tú vas a verlo ahora?

- Si, solo un momento en 40 minutos tengo una junta con los directivos, en cuanto salga me quedare con el de nuevo

"El ascensor se detuvo y los dos salieron hacia la habitación de House"

- Cuddy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro Wilson, ¿que sucede?

- ¿Por qué estas tan preocupada por House?

- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que por que? Pues por que es mi amigo, ¿acaso tu no estas preocupado por el?

- Claro que si, a lo que me refiero es que, bueno, el hecho de quedarte con el, llamar solo para saber como esta, me hace pensar…

- ¿Qué? ¿Que es lo que te hace pensar?

- ¿Tu sigues sintiendo algo por el?– la miro de frente cuando ya casi estaban por llegar a la habitación de House –

- ¿Por que me preguntas eso? Mi comportamiento no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos….

- Claro que si por que yo se que House aun siente algo por ti.

- ¿Qué? ¿El te ha dicho algo? – de pronto la mirada de Cuddy se ilumino –

- Estamos hablando de House… El nunca habla sobre sus sentimientos, pero las acciones no mienten.

- Mira Wilson pensemos que yo siento algo por el, o el por mi, ambos sabemos que no podemos estar juntos. Además en el caso completamente hipotético de que House sienta algo por mí, nunca lo aceptaría, El no es así.

- ¡Oh vamos Lisa, No solo es el!

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¡De que el y tu son iguales, Se niegan a aceptar lo que sienten!

- ¿Y tu por que estas tan seguro? – comenzó a ponerse nerviosa –

- Por que veo como se comportan los dos, Prefieren matarse a gritos antes que aceptar lo que sienten. Por que buscan motivos para encontrarse, aunque sea para pelear, necesitan estar juntos, no pasa ni un día sin que ambos no se encuentren, aunque muchas veces quieran matarse, todos sabemos lo que en verdad pasa.

- James, tu acabas de dar las razones de por que el y yo no podemos ser pareja. Como piensas tu que House y yo podríamos tener algo si cada 5 minutos pasamos peleándonos.

- ¿Lisa, mientras te hablaba me pusiste atención, o solo escuchaste "Blah, blah, blah, Lisa, blah, blah, blah"? Todo eso que hacen es por que se aman, de una forma bastante rara, pero bueno viniendo de ustedes no me extraña.

- Wilson, ¿crees que seria bueno que el y yo tuviéramos algo? En serio, piénsalo, ¿sabes como serian las cosas aquí o en casa?

- Podrás seguir negándolo todo el tiempo que quieras pero sabes, muy en el fondo que todo lo que eh dicho es verdad – Wilson sonrío – Por que te preocupa lo que el me diga, te intriga saber si el me ha confesado sus sentimientos. – Cuddy lo miraba confundida y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – Lo vez, por eso sonríes, por que sabes que muchas veces te has hecho esas preguntas, que muchas veces has pensado como seria tener una relación con el – el oncólogo sonreía al saber que había ganado esa conversación –

- Mira Wilson – no sabia que responder, sabia que Wilson hablaba con la verdad, nadie mas que el los conocía tan bien, era el mejor amigo de ambos. Pero no podía decirle a Wilson la verdad, por lo cual solo atino a decir – Por el bien de todos aquí, es mejor que House y yo estemos así, como hasta ahora.

"Cuddy termino así la charla y entro a la habitación de House, vio a Wilson seguir derecho y perderse en el fondo del pasillo, esa conversación la había dejado muy confundida, pero verlo ahí, en ese estado la hizo pensar se acerco a House"

- ¿Y si tiene razón? – lentamente paso su mano por sus mejillas – ¿Y si tu y yo tenemos una oportunidad? – le hablaba en voz baja sin dejar de acariciar su cara – ¡Tienes que despertar y decirme si esto puede pasar, para decirme si todo lo que Wilson dijo es cierto! – dibujo lentamente el contorno de su boca con su mano – ¡Para confirmar si aun me quieres como yo te quiero! – se acerco y sin pensarlo le dio un beso, acariciando sus labios con los suyos, recordando esa sensación de tenerlo cerca, de sentir sus labios de nuevo, tenia el deseo de quedarse ahí, cerca de el, pero su celular no dejaba de sonar interrumpiendo ese perfecto momento, tubo que alejarse de el y atender el teléfono –

- ¿Hola?

- Dra. Cuddy, soy Anna, le llamo para informarle que los directivos ya la esperan en la sala de juntas.

- Avísales que en unos minutos estaré ahí.

- Muy bien Dra.

- ¡Gracias Anna! – Cuddy corto la llamada y se acerco a El – Regreso mas tarde – tomo su cara y volvió a besarlo antes de salir de la habitación –

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara...<strong>_

_**Gracias por leer ;D **_

_**si les gusto dejen un review o si no les gusto tambien hehe! ;D**_


End file.
